Del Aturdimiento a Nexus
by Joshua Y. Darko
Summary: Este es mi fic de entrada para el torneo de Haze-kun, el título esta medio raro, lo sé, pero en fin, lo que cuenta es el contenido no? aunque tampoco es la gran cosa xDDD como sea, Joshua Darko va al torneo así que cuidado a todo el mundo nOn


_Este es mi fic, hace mucho que no escribo así que no esperen demasiado de mi, además ni se me da bien, eso se lo dejo a mis hermanas y mis primos, como sea, y para no aburrir más, vamos a la historia de cómo yo, voy a ir a jugar un rato al torneo nOn_

Otro día había llegado a su inevitable fin, pero aturdido como estaba no era capaz de captar del todo lo que aquello significaba, aflojé la corbata y con eso sentí que la presión sobre mi disminuía, aunque no era así en realidad, la presión sobre mí no había disminuido en lo absoluto, aquello de la corbata solo era un acto que llevaba a cabo para auto engañarme, la razón de eso, simplemente no quería admitirla.

-"Srito. Darko, hemos llegado"-que pena, ni siquiera me había percatado del momento en el que habíamos aparcado frente a la puerta principal de la casa, bajé del auto sin ganas y me pasé una mano por los cabellos pelirrojos en gesto distraído.

Y es que todo el maldito día no había dejado de pensar en una sola cosa, una carta sin remitente y lo que en su interior venía, una invitación para algo que sin duda podría tal vez cambiar mi vida, pero el problema era que no me decidía a aceptarla.

-"Hey, llevamos 3 horas esperándote, por lo menos te hubieses tomado la molestia de avisar"-escuché el regaño y de inmediato me volví en la dirección de la que provenía, ahí estaban mis 3 únicos y mejores amigos y, por supuesto, la persona que lo era todo en mi vida.

-"Lo lamento, ni siquiera me había percatado de lo tarde que ya es"-explique, claro, estar distraído era lo peor que podía pasarme.

A pesar de todo, me tomé mi tiempo para darles una pequeña mirada y luego reemprender la marcha hacía ellos, Fernand miraba hacia el cielo nocturno con un gesto distraído claramente pintado en su rostro y reflejado en su par de ojos color chocolate claro; mientras que Roul parecía de lo más entretenido jugando con su par de baquetas, tal vez estaba pensando en alguna nueva melodía para la banda, aunque quien sabe, a lo mejor y sólo no tenía otra cosa en que gastar su tiempo, Christopher mientras tanto no hacía otra cosa que no fuera mover impacientemente su pie derecho, cierto, era él quien me había regañado, como siempre, pero no me interesaba seguir contemplando sus rabietas, yo quería por supuesto, otra cosa, o más bien, a otra persona.

Y esa persona me esperaba pacientemente apoyado en el marco de la puerta, clavé mi mirada de inmediato en la suya, era fácil para mí descifrar lo que aquellos ojos del color de las esmeraldas querían decirme, era un mensaje sólo para mi, y era una de las pocas cosas que realmente traían felicidad a mi vida.

-"Estoy algo cansado, preferiría dejar la práctica para otro día"-dije, escuche a la perfección el gruñido bajo que soltó Chris, aunque luego simplemente permaneció en silencio, vaya, aquello resulto ser todo un alivio.

-"Claro, que sea como gustes, hoy simplemente podemos pasar un rato de amigos y ya"-agregó Roul con una gran sonrisa, dejando por fin quietas sus manos y guardando las baquetas en uno de sus bolsillos, sentí como su mirada de color celeste me examinaba.

-"Algo te tiene perturbado"-inquirió casi al instante Fernand, oh sí, lo había olvidado, mi par de amigos parecían más que conectados a cualquier hora, aun si aparentaban estar ocupados cada uno en sus propias cosas.

-"No es nada, vamos adentro"-me apresuré a decir, me permití entonces, esbozar una muy pequeña y ligera sonrisa, estaba cansado incluso como para tratar de sonreír de verdad.

Ellos no contestaron, tan solo me siguieron al interior de la casa, caminamos en silencio hasta la sala de estar, y luego de unos momentos nos encontrábamos sentados un los sofás alrededor de la pequeña mesa de madera y cristal, yo mientras tanto seguía jugando insistentemente con la corbata, me pareció que un suspiro se había escapado de entre mis labios y que ahora todos me miraban.

-"Ahora vuelvo"-dije de inmediato, justo antes de escapar de las perceptivas miradas de mis amigos con un destino en específico, mi alcoba.

Por fin, encerrado en la seguridad de mi alcoba, me permití dejar de lado mi máscara, estaba demasiado preocupado, ¿Por qué nadie podía verlo? Estaba casi al borde del colapso, mi día había sido toda una pesadilla y la noche no parecía apaciguarlo.

Me dirigí al sanitario y estando ahí me mojé el rostro, los anteojos me los había dejado en la mesita de noche junto a mi cama, luego, simplemente opté por ponerme algo más cómodo, ni siquiera me importo dejar tirado por el suelo las caras prendas de "hombre de negocios" que mi padre me hacía usar, ¿Es que nadie era capaz de verme como lo que era? Un pobre desdichado que a los 15 años de existencia estaba al borde de la histeria.

Me bastó con ponerme un suéter azul eléctrico de algodón, unos jeans de mezclilla negra y unos tenis de agujetas, y solo entonces me permití dar una muy honda bocanada de aire antes de dejarme caer sobre la mullida cama aunque fuese solo unos instantes.

Quería más que nada respirar con tranquilidad aunque fuese una sola vez, aunque fuese por un corto período de tiempo, di un pequeño giro sobre el colchón y suspire otra vez, mi mirada vago por todos los rincones de mi habitación, hasta detenerse justo en la mesita de noche, junto a mis anteojos estaba un portarretratos vuelto hacia abajo.

Me reincorporé de inmediato y lo levante, mi mirada paso del portarretratos a la hoja de papel que se encontraba debajo suyo, alguien lo había colocado de ese modo para que yo no tardara en darme cuenta de la hoja de papel.

Algo no andaba bien, mi respiración se hizo agitada mientras acercaba a mi rostro el pedazo de papel para ver su contenido, me puse los anteojos y mi mirada recorrió línea tras línea lo escrito ahí, la garganta me quemaba, la hoja de papel resbaló entre mis manos, no, eso no, no, aquello simplemente no podía estar pasando.

No me di cuenta si quiera del momento en que salí corriendo de mi alcoba y comencé a golpear con fuerza la puerta de la habitación junto a la mía.

-"Abre ya la puerta"-ordené con la voz algo ahogada, pero nada paso, luego todo fue extraño.

La furia, la desesperación, la preocupación, el aturdimiento, todos aquellos sentimientos cayeron juntos sobre mí, mientras mi mano cerrada en un puño impactaba contra la pared y fue como si estuviese fuera de mi propio cuerpo en el momento en el que me escuche gritar con fuerza y me deje caer sobre el piso alfombrado del pasillo.

Los pasos apresurados se escucharon venir, alguien subía a prisa las escaleras, luego un par de gritos mal ahogados, luego voces, en realidad no reconocía lo que pasaba, demasiado aturdido, me repetí mentalmente.

-"¿Joshua que fue lo que hiciste?"-escuche junto a mi antes de sentir como alguien jalaba mi mano.

-"Esta sangrando, Chris ve por Nana"-dijo otra voz.

-"Este no es el momento, Aarón no te pongas a llorar, cálmate"-agregó otra voz desesperada muy cerca de mí.

-"¿Joshua me escuchas?"-indagó la segunda voz.

-"¿Qué es lo que ha pasado aquí?"-agregó una voz de mujer –"Joven Roul vaya por el médico de la familia, creo que va a necesitar suturas"-dispuso la mujer, ya no era una sola mano la que jugaba con la mía, ahora eran dos, o tres, no lo sé con exactitud.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o_o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O

El aroma del alcohol me regresó al mundo real, el médico de la familia estaba limpiando la herida, desvié la mirada sabiendo lo que venía después, además de que no quería ver la sangre, o de lo contrario la garganta comenzaría a quemarme y la boca se me haría agua, siendo aquello algo que nadie debía ver de mi.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza y me mordí el labio inferior en el justo momento en que sentí la aguja perforar mi piel, el aroma de la sangre era más fuerte que el del alcohol, la quemazón en mi garganta se hizo intensa y justo como había pensado, la boca se me hizo agua, me mordí el labio con más fuerza esperando a que todo terminará.

-"Listo"-escuche decir a James, el médico de nuestra familia, mientras que guardaba los instrumentos en su botiquín –"Vaya que cada día tienes accidentes más extraños"-repuso en tono alegre.

Yo por fin me atreví a abrir los ojos y soltar el aire contenido mientras miraba mi mano derecha vendada, se había terminado, no, no del todo, ahora venía la razón por la cual estaba ahí sentado más aturdido de lo que estaba antes.

-"Nana, Nana, Hanna no… Hanna no está"-dije, mi voz se escuchaba algo pastosa, casi ni la reconocía.

-"Tu hermana se ha ido muy temprano esta mañana, justo después de desayunar"-Nana dijo mientras me ayudaba a ponerme de pie.

-"¿A dónde?"-quise saber, si, en donde tendría que empezar a buscar con tal de detenerla.

-"No lo sé, no lo dijo, tan solo se fue corriendo"-genial, había sido más rápida de lo que me pude haber imaginado.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o_o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O

Estaba recostado en uno de los sofás de la sala de estar con un trapo húmedo en la cabeza, Nana había dicho que eso ayudaría a calmarme, pero eso era imposible, yo no iba a estar en paz hasta no tener de regreso a esa pequeña terca impulsiva y atrevida, me mantenía con los ojos cerrados tratando de tranquilizar mi respiración pero obviamente no daba resultado.

-"Parece que tomo un vuelo a USA y de ahí nada, no hay reservaciones de hotel o cargos a sus tarjetas de crédito"-Roul comentó tratando de oírse calmado, pensando seguramente en no alterarme más.

-"Tendré que ir por ella entonces"-solté dando un muy hondo suspiro.

-"Deberías dejar que haga algo sola aunque sea una vez"-Chris como siempre trataba de hacer que yo fuera un desinteresado en las cuestiones familiares, pero me era imposible, y él no podía entenderlo porque yo nunca les había dado mis razones para ser un maniaco sobre protector.

-"No puedo, simplemente no puedo"-solté en un apagado murmullo.

-"No se va a hacer daño si pasa unos días lejos de tu radar"-Fernand dijo, yo podría pensar que él tenía toda la razón de no ser porque conocía a la perfección la suerte que se había adherido como una segunda piel a mi pequeña hermana.

-"Aun así es mi deber cuidar de ella"-replique cansinamente mientras me levantaba y retiraba el trapo de mi frente.

-"Si al menos fueses menos misterioso con tus cosas tal vez podríamos ayudarte"-Chris ironizó, tenía razón en parte, pero no era que yo no quisiera quitarme la capa de misterio, sino más bien que por encima de todo no deseaba que mis amigos me miraran como a un bicho raro.

-"Las cosas serían más sencillas si yo fuese un Joshua cualquiera"-dije algo desilusionado.

-"No, serían más sencillas si dejases de ocultarnos las cosas como si creyeses que nos vamos a apartar de ti"-Roul me reprochó, sus intensos ojos azules no dejaban de estar fijos en los míos, a veces solía impresionarme cuanta resistencia podía tener bajo esa apariencia delicada que tenía.

-"Ya ha sido suficiente con decirles que soy un hechicero"-repliqué de inmediato, esta vez era yo quien había desviado la mirada de la de Roul.

-"Seria algo fuera de lugar si nosotros no lo fuéramos también"-Fernand murmuró, se había cruzado de brazos y me miraba ceñudamente, vaya lo había enojado.

-"Leo mentes"-agregué a la lista de mis rarezas personales tratando de zanjar con eso el tema.

-"Y yo caldeo el ambiente"-Roul replicó, cierto, no podía con ellos y sus múltiples talentos.

-"Ni siquiera soy humano"-gruñí por lo bajo, esa no me la podían discutir, y solo porque nunca la había admitido frente a ellos.

-"Di algo que no sepamos por favor"-agregó Fernand en son de burla, vaya, así que lo sabían.

-"Yo… voy a participar en un torneo para raros como yo"-dije al final, si, lo había decidido, si Hanna se había ido con ese argumento, entonces yo también podía, además no perdería nada en ir y participar un rato y por el contrario podría ganarme mi pase de despedida al colapso, la histeria y la desesperación, y por fin le diría adiós al aturdimiento.

-"Podrían matarte"-la melódica voz de mi rubio y pequeño novio por fin había hecho acto de presencia, pensé que se había quedado mudo, en toda la conversación no había dicho palabra alguna, tan solo miraba los mosaicos en el piso como si fueran lo más interesante que existiera en el mundo.

-"Eso no va a pasar"-espete de inmediato, obvio no, yo no me iba a morir solo por participar en un evento como ese.

Era todo lo contrario, en ese momento se me dio la de pensar como mi querida y pelirroja gemela, serían todos los demás ilusos los que huirían de mi o se inclinarían ante mi sola presencia, al fin y al cabo que nadie me había visto tan cerca en milenios como lo harían los participantes del torneo.

-"Nadie ha contemplado al Príncipe Darko en milenios"-ah, cielos, se me había escapado y ahora mis amigos sí que me miraban como bicho raro, aunque luego de unos instantes les dio la de ignorar mis palabras.

-"¿Cuándo piensas irte?"-me volví de inmediato hacía la voz de mi amado rubio, el me miraba como si sintiese que yo no iba a volver a su lado en mucho, en sus ojos esmeraldas se notaba un brillo de tristeza que yo no sabía cómo quitar.

-"Mañana mismo, mi primera parada será en norte América"-contesté, las miradas de todos se volvieron algo desconcertadas –"No, no voy a ir tras Hanna, debo encontrarme con alguien primero"-expliqué.

Si para entrar al torneo era necesario llevar conmigo a alguien que obrara como ayudante, bueno, el mejor lugar para encontrar a alguien con potencial en estos momentos era sin duda norte América, al fin y al cabo que en ese lugar en estos precisos momentos tiene lugar un torneo de chamanes, sería por demás sencillo para mi hallar a alguien con el potencial suficiente como para apoyarme en caso de que fuese necesario.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o_o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O

Para mi buena suerte, llegar a norte América no fue tan difícil, claro, siendo que me tome la libertad de elaborarme un disfraz lo suficientemente bueno como para evitar el escrutinio acostumbrado de los perseguidores de desdichados como yo, lo único difícil había sido despedirme de mis amigos.

Pero era mi responsabilidad mantenerlos alejados de todo aquello que pudiese ir contra su bienestar, había sido otra cosa totalmente diferente despedirme de mi novio.

La verdad es que nunca se me ha dado la de mantenerme muy apartado de él, la apariencia de muchacho tranquilo y delicado que posee me hace desear estar siempre a su lado para mantenerlo a salvo de todo, pero esto era algo que necesitaba hacer, era algo que no debía postergar por nada del mundo, ni siquiera por él y sus sedosos cabellos rubios, sus ojos esmeraldados y sus muy apetecibles labios.

Diablos, tenía que pensar justamente en eso, sacudí la cabeza y mantuve firme el agarre sobre mi maleta mientras reemprendía el paso, nada de autos rentados, a partir de ese momento lo único que podía hacer era entregarme a mis habilidades para que llegado el momento me fuera más sencillo llevar a cabo mis métodos de persuasión para con él afortunado escogido como mi acompañante en el torneo.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o_o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O

Tal y como me esperaba, llegar al sitio del torneo había sido pan comido, había demasiados chamanes para escoger, pero ninguno se me apetecía como lo suficientemente bueno como para que le prestara atención.

O al menos fue así hasta que "vi" un rostro repetirse una y otra vez en las mentes de varios chamanes.

-"_Ese Diethel, ha de sentirse muy pagado de sí por ser ahora comandante de los soldados X"-_escuche "decir" a uno de los chamanes.

-"_Ni siquiera es la gran cosa"-_argumento en su mente otro.

Y más pensamientos de ese tipo se sucedieron uno tras otro, yo simplemente no entendía su reacción, contrario a lo que se pensara, el tal Lyserg Diethel más bien parecía un chico común y corriente.

-"_Seguro y estará furioso porque Asakura Hao se ha ido con esa chiquilla de los relámpagos"-_escuche la "voz" de otro, así que si mal no lo pensaba, mi pequeña y atrevida hermana ya había pasado por esta zona, y por supuesto, aparentemente se había llevado a un buen ayudante.

Detuve mi búsqueda solo para beber algo fresco, con el calor y el sol que hacía no tardaría en comenzar a sentirme hastiado, y mi sorpresa fue bastante grata al darme cuenta de que el chico Diethel se encontraba tomando lo que parecía ser un zumo de naranja mientras mantenía un gesto malhumorado en su rostro, así que estaba furioso tal y como aquel chaman había pensado.

-"Un zumo de limón"-pedí al sujeto de la tribu parche que atendía la barra, tomé asiento justamente junto al chico Diethel y le miré de reojo.

-"Otro"-pidió con gesto malhumorado mientras devolvía el vaso ya vació de zumo y esperaba a que el hombre parche lo llenara nuevamente.

Yo mientras tanto jugaba ociosamente con la pajilla en mi vaso de zumo, tomé un pequeño sorbo, le faltaban un par de cucharadas de azúcar, ni modo, había que aguantarse.

-"He oído decir que estas enojado porque Asakura Hao se ha ido del torneo"-dije en tono fingidamente distraído.

-"No es de tu incumbencia"-masculló entre dientes para luego soplarse del rostro un mechón de su cabello verde que le estorbaba.

-"Yo podría llevarte con él, claro, si es lo que quieres"-comenté como si nada antes de darle un sorbo a mi bebida.

-"¿Y por qué harías tu eso?"-indagó, ah, comenzaba a interesarlo, tal vez sería más fácil de lo que se podía esperar, tal vez podría conocer su potencial sin hacer mucho esfuerzo.

-"Llámalo un favor de un extraño amigable"-contesté sonriendo levemente.

-"No gracias"-cortó de inmediato, así que pretendía hacerse el difícil, muy bien, era tiempo de ver quién podía más.

-"Algo muy malo ha de haberte hecho como para que parezcas tan enfadado ante la sola mención de su nombre"-comenté mientras movía ociosamente la pajilla de mi zumo.

-"Tú no sabes nada de mí, no te atrevas a hacer suposiciones"-de nuevo parecía estar yendo hacía donde yo quería, si conseguía enojarlo lo suficiente tal vez conseguiría captar hasta que punto podían llegar sus poderes.

-"Se me da la de pensar que te ha botado y por eso estas tan enfadado"-comenté alegremente, si con eso no lograba hacerlo enfadar como quería, bueno, entonces tendría que probar con otro método.

-"¡¡¡No sabes ni siquiera de lo que estas hablado!!!"-me gritó, listo, ya lo tenía justo donde yo quería.

-"¿A no?"-cuestioné con una expresión de inocencia bastante fingida –"¿Y entonces qué fue lo que hizo?"-indagué aparentando interés.

-"¡¡¡Ese sujeto es un asesino!!!"-vaya, con que eso es, un asesino, ah, nada más eso… oh genial, mi hermana se fue con un asesino, nada fuera de lo común para ser ella.

-"Y mató a tu novia"-agregué uniendo piezas, era una suposición equivoca por supuesto, perfecta para lograr que sus niveles de enojo subieran a la estratosfera.

Deje unas cuantas monedas para pagar mi zumo y salí de ahí riendo lo suficientemente alto como para enojarlo aun más y que sin dudarlo siquiera me siguiera.

Me detuve justo frente a una fuente y luego de dudarlo un momento me senté en la orilla, ah, mi sonrisa fue sincera cuando lo vi acercarse dando zancadas mientras balanceaba un péndulo de cristal.

-"Morphin, péndulo en forma de torpedo"-murmuró, vaya, esto sería divertido.

El péndulo se dirigió como una bala directo a mí, justo antes de que llegara a mi rostro lo detuve con un solo movimiento de la mano.

-"Vamos a pelear en otro sitió, no deseo causar problemas aquí"-aclaré mientras me ponía de pie y sacudía el polvo de mis jeans azules.

Así de enojado como estaba era seguro que me siguiera, bueno, no quería prolongarlo mucho, al fin y al cabo no me quedaba mucho tiempo como para jugar, me dirigí directamente a un sitió apartado, era un pequeño bosque que contaba con una playa a su lado, perfecto para probar al chico Diethel, además en esos momentos estaba totalmente despejada.

-"Será sencillo, si yo gano, te llevaré con Asakura Hao, pero si pierdo, entonces me disculparé por fastidiarte, debe ser suficiente con eso"-agregué al detener mis pasos.

Él no contestó, se quedo parado frente a mi observándome con gesto malhumorado, y solo para hacerlo más interesante, había decidido bloquear la voz de su mente, tan solo pelear conmigo ya era injusto, así que no quería hacerlo más difícil.

-"Morphin"-llamó, yo cerré los ojos en espera de lo que vendría y luego de tomar un poco de aire los abrí de nuevo.

Me llevé una pequeña sorpresa al notar que ya no estaba por los alrededores, miré en todas direcciones para darme cuenta de que el cordón de su péndulo estaba haciendo una gran prisión para atraparme.

Y justo cuando tesó la cuerda di un salto y me escapé, me estaba desanimando, eso era malo.

-"Cuando Morphin posesiona mi péndulo no hay lugar donde esconderse"-advirtió, sonaba divertido.

Y al parecer era cierto, no importaba la dirección en la que me moviera, la cuerda me alcanzaba al instante, bueno, no había de otra.

Corrí por entre los arboles del bosque con el péndulo tras de mí, si enredaba la cuerda tal vez lo detendría, lo que no contaba era en que Lyserg se diera cuenta, por lo que al volverme, en vez de ver solo la cuerda me tope con la presencia de Diethel prácticamente sobre mí, me hice a un lado.

-"Bosque, detención"-pronuncié, las ramas de los arboles se movieron ante mi llamado tratando de alcanzarlo.

Mientras que él hábilmente las cortaba al tesar la cuerda, paré de correr, aquello no me llevaría a nada.

-"Morphin, Big Ben Fantasmagórico"-

Ok, eso no me lo esperaba para cuando fui consciente la cuerda había adoptado la perfecta forma de la construcción más representativa de mi natal Inglaterra y venía directamente sobre mí con Lyserg en ella, oh si, si no lo detenía eso realmente iba a doler.

-"Escudo"-invoqué.

Pero fue más fuerte que eso, mis oídos percibieron el ruido de la explosión mientras yo me cubría con los brazos, la tierra y el polvo nublaban mi visión, traté inútilmente de ubicarle por entre los estragos de la explosión.

O al menos fue así hasta que involuntariamente me quede inmóvil, me había atrapado con la cuerda y ahora tiraba de ella haciendo presión, el aire se me escapó por unos momentos antes de percatarme de que si no me escapaba pronto aquello pasaría a mayores.

-"Admito que eres bastante bueno, pero no es del todo suficiente, o al menos no conmigo"-acepté.

-"Desaparecer"-

Y eso fue todo, de nuevo libre, bueno, era hora de acabarlo, regresé -casi volando por la velocidad a la que iba- a la playa, saque de mi bolsillo el collar de herencia familiar de uno de mis antepasados, Hiro, el joven que no pertenecía ni a la nación del fuego ni a la tribu agua, lo até a mi muñeca derecha.

Y el cambió debido se realizo, mi cabello ya no era rojo, era albino y mis ropas ahora eran azules, una gabardina azul eléctrico sobre una camisa negra, unos jeans de color azul claro y los zapatos negros.

Aunque lo de la ropa y el cabello realmente no me importaba, pero la banda en la frente era buena para que los mechones albinos no me estorbaran la visión. Entre a las orillas del mar de aguas cristalinas.

-"Zeruel"-

El colosal ángel en el que ahora mi futuro Striker se encontraba, me mosqueo tan solo un poco, era hora de terminar el encuentro.

El día de hoy habría ducha gratis, me moví en el agua de forma relajada, con los brazos comencé a manipular el agua, primero una pequeña esfera, se la arrojé justo en la cara solo para jugar un poco más, Lyserg y su ángel se lanzaron sobre mí, era justo lo que quería.

Moví de nuevo los brazos, detrás de mí forme una gran ola, y como si se tratase de cualquier cosa surfee sobre ella creando un pequeño trozo de hielo, la ola se llevó consigo al gran ángel y a su dueño, y aprovechando haberlos atrapado, con rápidos movimientos los rodee de nuevo para crear una barrera de hielo.

Esperé tan solo un poco, mi barrera fue rota y la mano del ángel casi me atrapa, casi, seguí esquivándole, sabiendo a la perfección que ellos estaban aun en el agua, tan solo para mantenerme firme congelé mis tobillos, levanté los brazos y otra gran ola se creo, pero no era eso lo que justamente iba a hacer, dividí la ola en dos, y luego apresé a Zeruel entre dos paredes de agua.

-"Podemos seguir así o puedes decir que te rindes"-advertí, Lyserg parecía luchar en el agua por obtener el oxigeno suficiente para respirar, cerré las manos en puños y el agua se congeló dejándolo atrapado, luego de unos instantes bajé lentamente los brazos, el hielo se derritió y Lyserg cayó solo sobre la arena, bueno, ni tan solo, su hada espíritu volaba a su alrededor cerciorándose de que su amo estuviera bien.

Retiré de inmediato el collar de mi muñeca y regresé a la normalidad antes de ir hasta donde se encontraba el peliverde.

-"Bueno, yo gané, así que vienes conmigo"-dije mientras le ofrecía la mano para ayudar a levantarse.

-"¿Por qué?"-murmuró por lo bajo, no solo rechazando mi ayuda sino también reincorporándose por sí solo, debo admitir que es bastante persistente.

-"Pues, la verdadera razón es porque necesito de tu ayuda"-admití mientras me sentaba en la arena.

-"¿Mi ayuda?"-Lyserg sonaba confuso, aquello era normal.

-"Dentro de poco se llevará a cabo un torneo entre seres de diversas dimensiones y he sido invitado, el problema es que para ser aceptado necesito ir con alguien, algo así como un ayudante, un "Striker" dice la invitación"-expliqué –"Te lo hubiera pedido amablemente, pero igual decía que tenía que probar tus habilidades"-finalicé sonriendo apenas.

-"¿Qué hay de Hao?"-cuestionó sentándose a mi lado.

-"Hao se ha ido con alguien que conozco al torneo, o al menos eso fue lo que escuche por ahí"-comenté como si nada.

-"Entonces, ya que perdí iré contigo"-

-"Umm, me acabo de dar cuenta de que no nos hemos presentado"-recordé, vaya, la pelea había sido tan entretenida que no había dado cuenta de ese pequeño detalle –"Mi nombre es Joshua Yeidher Darko Higurashi, pero puedes llamarme solo Joshua"-me presenté ofreciendo la mano.

-"Lyserg Diethel"-agregó él con simpleza mientras estrechaba mi mano.

-"Bien, lo mejor es que nos vayamos ya"-agregué mientras me paraba y lo ayudaba a levantarse.

Saque de mi bolsillo la afamada tarjeta dimensional que venía con la invitación y el par de orbes, obvio que después le diría al buen Lyserg que no era del todo necesario que se fuera conmigo, pero, yo le había dicho que lo llevaría donde Hao así que por ahora me quedaría callado y las orbes esas se quedarían conmigo.

-"Al Palacio de Nexus"-dije antes de jalar del brazo a Lyserg, no fuera que al llegar se me perdiera, en fin.

Una especie de puerta se abrió y corrí casi llevando a rastras a mi peliverde Striker, la diversión iba a empezar.

_Eso ya es todo, lo sé, la pelea estuvo bastante pate, pero bueno, la universidad y el trabajo pues, como que no me dejaron de otra._

_En fin, como verán este es mi fic de entrada para el torneo de plumas y espadas que el buen amigo Haze-kun se ha tomado la molestia de organizar, de verdad que aplausos para él por una idea tan buena, y en para finalizar, espero que sea una buena competencia, nos vemos en Nexus, y no se preocupen no seré malo xDDDD es broma nos vemos gente_

_Au Revoir_


End file.
